mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Shiba Miyuki
__FORCETOC__ Shiba Miyuki (司波 深雪) is one of the main characters of the "The Irregular in Magic High School" light novel and animated series. Prior to the first chapter of the light novels, she topped the entrance exam for First High School and is introduced as the freshman representative. The spin-off manga, "Mahouka Koukou no Yuutousei," ''has Miyuki as the main protagonist, depicting her point-of-view in a timeline parallel to when the original manga started. Appearance and Personality Miyuki is described as a lovely, beautiful girl who captivates whoever sets their eyes on her. Her arms and legs are slim, slender without looking too unhealthy. It was mentioned by Mayumi that the number of perfectly symmetrical features in Miyuki was overwhelming to the point that "her confidence in herself wavered." Because of her openness, modesty, well-brought up manners and behavior, coupled with her lovely, beautiful appearance, Miyuki is popular not just among male freshmen students of their school, but also among females and upperclassmen. Her speech and movement patterns are completely different from Tatsuya's, something their deceased mother should be given credit for, a real Yamato Nadeshiko is a Japanese term meaning the "personification of an idealized Japanese woman", or "the epitome of pure, feminine beauty". Despite being a Course 1 student and the best among her peers (possibly the best in the whole school as Mayumi and Mari admit no one in their school can match with her magic power while watching Miyuki vs Lina in Volume 9 Chapter 3 among the magicians of her generation), Miyuki doesn't discriminate against Course 2 students and befriends both Erika and Mizuki in a short amount of time. Miyuki has a slight mischievous side to her. She teases Mikihiko and Mizuki about the way they talk with each other in the middle of the war zone in the Yokohama Disturbance arc. She once acted over-affectionately with her brother in order to mess with Mizuki, Erika and Leo in Volume 2 Chapter 6 (It apparently had a great effect on Mizuki as she became completely lost in her dream world). However, she has been constantly revealed to harbor forbidden feelings for Tatsuya, even lamenting once on the fact that she was born as his little sister, clearly indicating that she wishes to have a romantic relationship with him. The thought of marrying another boy repulses and disgusts Miyuki. It is not a biological issue, so something like dancing was still acceptable. However, in Miyuki’s heart, the only one who was allowed to touch her is Tatsuya. The only one who could do as he wished with her was Tatsuya himself alone. Her love for her brother came to such extent that she would be willing to offer her heart and body to Tatsuya willingly. For her, "no matter if it was her body or heart, everything that she was belonged to Onii-sama." As a gifted magician and a candidate for the future head of the Yotsuba clan, she is used to and is even displeased with flattery and compliments since many of these are coated with a mix of jealousy, envy, and malicious intent. However, she is always filled with bliss when Tatsuya compliments her. Miyuki is extremely sensitive when it comes to her brother's whereabouts. She strongly dislikes the fact that people do not see her brother's real worth and states it occasionally, but she is often brushed off as being biased like in the earlier parts of Volume 1. In place of her brother, it is Miyuki who gets angry whenever people look down on Tatsuya. She also gets irked and jealous several times when girls crowd around Tatsuya, mostly due to her own feelings for him. While she can control her actions at times like this, she unintentionally reduces the temperature around her due to her inability to control her magic when she's agitated. It isn't limited to her jealousy but instead whenever she has strong emotions (in Volume 8, Chapter 6, when she tries to calm down in order to not "go causing a frost on the beach in Okinawa in the middle of summer".) Background Miyuki is the daughter of Shiba Tatsurou and the late Shiba Miya, and is eleven months younger than her only brother Tatsuya (her birthday falls on March 25, a month before Tatsuya's birthday). They are mostly mistaken as twins for being in the same year. Prior to the timeline at the beginning of the series, their father remarried six months after their mother's death, and the two of them are living alone in a house, which is described as a place that vastly exceeds the average size. The siblings lived alone till up to Volume 11 of the light novels (in Volume 12, Minami joins them as Miyuki's other guardian). Yotsuba Main Articles: ''Yotsuba | Reminiscence Chapter : Miyuki is a descendant of the Yotsuba Family and was born with superior magical abilities. Due to this, she grew up a pampered child and was raised in a manner befitting one of the candidates to succeed the family's Head position sometime in the future. Unlike her brother, who was technically demoted from an heir to being a mere servant, Miyuki enjoyed the privileges a Yotsuba deserves. She is now the number one potential successor. : In Volume 8 of the light novel series, it is stated how unequally she and Tatsuya were treated by their family and relatives. The Reminiscence Chapter also showed how vastly different Miyuki's opinions and actions towards her brother were three years before the current timeline. Defense Battle in Okinawa (2092) Main Article: Defense Battle in Okinawa : When the Great Asian Alliance attacked Okinawa in 2092, Miyuki — along with her mother Miya and her mother's guardian, Honami— took refuge in the army's shelter but due to some conflict with the Left-Bloods, they were caught in a dire situation. Under the effects of Cast Jamming, they couldn't defend themselves; however, when the Psion waves weakened, Miyuki activated Cocytus and froze the souls of the men. : As a result, they were shot by the men's other companions. Almost dying, Miyuki was saved by Tatsuya who used his innate ability Regrowth for the first time. From that point on, Miyuki changed her attitude towards her brother and was shocked when she learnt about Tatsuya's emotions. Abilities Physical Abilities Like Tatsuya, Miyuki also received martial arts training from Kokonoe Yakumo, albeit to a lesser degree. While Miyuki is by means no physical combatant, she remains in excellent shape and has far more physical strength than she appears to. Magical Abilities Again, like Tatsuya, Miyuki boasts a tremendous Psion count and has great magical endurance. Unlike Tatsuya, however, Miyuki excels in all forms of standard modern magic, having great magical power, interference strength, and invocation speed. In fact, even as a first year, her magic power is said to be so great that no student at First High School (both in her year and the year above) could match it. It is heavily suggested that even Mayumi, a student two years older than Miyuki and the Student Council President, wouldn't be able to match Miyuki's sheer power. Sensory Abilities Miyuki has the ability to detect the state of Eidos, or "information," through touch and smell. Not much is known about the extent of her sensory abilities but she is able to use her senses to "smell" that Tatsuya had been in a fight with over 10 people and was injured in that fight. Systematic Magic While Miyuki is supremely talented at all forms of Systematic Magic, she seems to heavily favor Oscillation-Type Magic of a wide area. Still, while she does not specialize in precision targeting, she is still able to accurately snipe 16 targets at once. * Inferno: Inferno is a Medium-Scale Oscillation-Type Magic. A magic which reverses the heat energy within a set area. Areas of bitter cold and scorching heat occur in adjacent regions. By dividing the target area into two sections and decreasing the kinetic and rotational energy of all objects within one section, this surplus energy could be released into the other section in the form of heat. This way, conservation of energy is still maintained while applying the principle of reverse entropy from thermodynamics. It is mentioned that this spell is used in the examination to become a Rank A Magicians. * Niflheim: Niflheim''' is a Wide-Area Deceleration-Attribute Oscillation-Type Magic and considered a Rank A Freezing Magic that is able to produce dry ice and even liquid nitrogen from the air. This technique ignores heat and appearance, using magic to uniformly cool down all the objects within a set area. * '''Freezing Flame: Freeze Flame is an Wide-Area Deceleration-Attribute Oscillation-Type Magic that freezes fire. It is a conceptual magic that prevented anything from burning. This magic can suppress the temperature of targets within a certain threshold. Against this spell, most firearms become useless as it becomes impossible to ignite gunpowder and fire projectiles. Outer-Systematic Magic This is Miyuki's true magic specialty and the category of magic that covers her innate ability: Mental Interference Magic. Outer-Systematic Magic does not manipulate the Eidos to produce phenomenon like Systematic Magic nor does it manipulate Psions like Non-Systematic Magic, but it manipulates the spirits themselves. In the Yotsuba family, each individual possessed a unique inherited ability. For some, they would have an innate special ability (i.e. Kuroba Ayako's Perfect Diffusion). For others, they would have some form of Mental Interference Magic ability that could not be classified within Systematic Magic. For example, Miya, Miyuki's mother, possessed an Outer-Systematic Magic called Mental Design Interference. * Cocytus: Cocytus is Miyuki's innate unique magic. Unlike her other Freezing Magic spells, Cocytus doesn't affect physical temperature. Instead, it freezes the mind and spirit. Miyuki is skilled enough with this magic to selectively choose whose minds to freeze. * Magic Limiter: Miyuki is able to seal away a large portion of another person's power. Under Maya's orders, Miyuki uses this ability to seal most of Tatsuya's power, including his Material Burst spell. This costs her half her Magic Calculation Area and her impeccable control of her magic power. This loss of control causes her to subconsciously freeze her surroundings when she becomes upset. Achievements Nine-Schools Competition - Year 1, AD2095 Ice Pillar Break Miyuki participated in the Newcomer's Division and won first place after a magnificent match against Kitayama Shizuku. Mirage Bat She was initially registered for the Newcomers' Mirage Bat competition. But due to an accident befalling Mari, she was moved to the Official Division. In the Official Division, she used the Flying-Type Specialized CAD that her brother made recently as Taurus Silver and claimed 1st place in the match by a large margin. 640px-MKNR 17- (13).png|Miyuki preparing to use Flying Magic in Mirage Bat 640px-MKNR 17- (21).png|Miyuki flying in Mirage Bat 411px-10511221 718242771564143 503334308941336764 n.jpg|Miyuki winning the Mirage Bat Event Trivia * Some of Miyuki's spells (such as Inferno, Niflheim and Cocytus) are named after a certain place or aspect of the underworld or afterlife. * Miyuki's beauty has been emphasized and acknowledged by most of the characters in the series, both male and female, with some being enthralled and overwhelmed by the sheer level of her beauty. * The kanji of "Miyuki" means "deep snow." * True to her namesake, most of the spells Miyuki has displayed so far in the series are related to ice and/or freezing.